How Bad Can I Be?
"How Bad Can I Be?" is a song from the 2012 animated film The Lorax. It features the Once-Ler and his family as he questions how his excessive pollution and deforestation could possibly be wrong when he is making so much money. It was performed by the Once-Ler's voice actor, Ed Helms, and a chorus as his family. Lyrics How bad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How bad can I be? I'm just followin' my destiny How bad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Well, there's a principle in nature (Principle in nature) That almost every creature knows Called survival of the fittest (Survival of the fittest) And check it, this is how it goes: The animal that wins gotta scratch and fight And claw and bite and punch And the animal that doesn't Well, the animal that doesn't Winds up someone else's La-la-la-la lunch (Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch) I'm just sayin' How bad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How bad can I be? I'm just followin' my destiny How bad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? (Ahhh!) There's a principle in business (Principle in business) That everybody knows is sound It says the people with the money (The people with the money) Make this ever-loving world go 'round So I'm biggering my company I'm biggering my factory I'm biggering my corporate sign (Bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger) Everybody out there, you take care of yours And me? I'll take care of mine, mine, mine, mine, mine (Shake that bottom line) Let me hear you say Smogulous Smoke! (Smogulous Smoke!) Schloppity Schlopp! (Schloppity Schlopp!) Complain all you want It's never ever, ever, ever gonna stop (Stop!) Come on! How bad can I possibly be? How bad can I be? I'm just building the economy How bad can I be? Just look at me petting this puppy How bad can I be? A portion of proceeds goes to charity How bad can I be? How bad could I possibly be? Let's see! (How bad can I be?) (Buy, sell, trade, squash) All the customers are buying (How bad can he be?) (Pork, fat, cut, smash) And the money is multiplying (How bad can we be?) (Gold, yen, mark, pound) And the PR people are lying (How bad can I be?) (Short, coal, oil, war) And the lawyers are denying (How bad can I be?) Who cares if a few trees are dying (How bad can we be?) (Pork, fat, cut, smash) This is all so gratifying How bad How bad can this possibly be? Other Appearances *The song was featured on the Dr. Seuss' The Lorax: Original Songs from the Motion Picture album. Gallery Images Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6553.jpg Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.jpg Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6664.jpg Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg Images Dr. Seus' The Lorax "How bad can I be?" -Official Hd 1080p- Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Point of View Songs